


Momentary Sins

by Belladonna1185



Series: Once Upon a Time: SnarryLDWS Round 6 Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Oh, and how he was devoured.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snarry LDWS Round 6, Week 3 challenge: Little Red Riding Hood. I own nothing. JKR owns all.

In the stillness, with only the flickering light of the hearth to illuminate the room, Red was afraid. This was not because he was fearful of becoming ill, no, he was afraid of the danger he had unleashed upon this house. 

He had known to be careful; to stay on the path, but his imprudent nature had led him astray. He shouldn’t have spoken to the Wolf, to disclose the nature of his journey to Grandfather Albus’ house, but he had and now he would pay for that momentary sin. 

“Remove you clothes and come lie down with me,” the figure softly murmured. 

Oh, how he wished to resist, for he knew it was not his Grandfather, but it was beyond him to rail against the velvet timbre that caressed his skin. 

Slowly, Red unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to the ground in the waterfall of crimson. Next came his shirt and trousers, the fabric whispering to stop, to flee. 

He trembled as sallow arms engulfed his waist, pulling him down onto the bed. “What great arms you have.”

“The better to hold you with, my dear.”

“What big eyes you have,” Red whimpered as he gazed into the dark depths of the Wolf’s eyes. 

“The better to see you with, my dear.”

“… your mouth,” Red breathed in terror-filled anticipation 

“The better to eat you, my dear,” the Wolf purred.

Oh, and how he was devoured.


End file.
